No cambia nada
by Basileya
Summary: —Sigo enfadada contigo —sentenció Hermione y, ahora si, giró su cara para mirarle a los ojos—. Así que ni lo intentes. El que hayas vuelto no cambia nada. Esta historia participa en el reto: "Primer beso" del foro Ronmione Pride.


_¡Hooooola! ¿Cómo estáis, queridos? Por fin, tras muchos meses sin publicar nada sobre la mejor pareja del mundo mundial, vuelvo a la carga con un oneshot para participar en el reto "Primer Beso", del foro **Romione Pride**. Cuando se inauguró el foro y me invitaron a participar me pareció la mejor forma de volver con mis queridos Ron&Hermione._

_Sin mucho más que decir, aquí os dejo con esta pequeña historia. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**No cambia nada**

Había vuelto.

Hermione aun no lo podía creer. Después de semanas sin tener noticias suyas, sin saber si estaría bien, si los mortífagos le habrían atrapado o estaría a salvo, si seguiría pensando todas aquellas barbaridades que pensaba antes de largarse, Ron estaba allí otra vez. Con ellos. Con ella.

Aquella mañana, como todas las mañanas en realidad, se había despertado teniendo aun grabada a fuego en su mente la presencia de Ron en sus sueños, pensando en él, deseando que no hubiese sido tan cabezota, y la hubiese escuchado cuando le pidió que no se fuese, y estuviese allí con ella. Y entonces apareció Harry llamándola, diciendo que había buenas noticias, y ella salió disparada de la tienda.

Ron estaba a varios metros, de pie, con el guardapelo en la mano y una sonrisa tonta, y llena de culpa, y cauta, y adorable, en sus labios. Él era adorable y, nada más verle, lo único que quería hacer era correr hacia él, y saltar a sus brazos, y esconder su cara en el hueco de su cuello, como en una de esas películas que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Pero entonces la saludó, y le dijo hola, solo hola, un ridículo hola, y se enfadó con él.

¡Ron Weasley era estúpido! Aparece allí después de semanas y dice hola como si con eso fuese a arreglar todo. Como si con eso fuese a borrar de un plumazo las horas y horas que había estado llorando por ese idiota. Así que en vez de abrazarle, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para poder hacerlo, le pegó y le gritó. Y, por un momento, se sintió aliviada, y hasta feliz. Estaba peleando con Ron, había vuelto, todo era normal otra vez. Aunque eso no fuese a arreglar nada y siguiese cabreada con él.

El viento le azotó en la cara y se encogió un poco más, envuelta en la manta que había cogido después decidir que no quería estar en la misma habitación que Ron, o la tienda de campaña. Al fin y al cabo era lo mismo. Con una mirada dura y haciendo invisible lo contenta que se sentía de que hubiese regresado, cogió la manta y se sentó fuera de la tienda.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer pero Hermione seguía sin ninguna intención de entrar dentro. Debía hacerle ver lo muy enfadada que seguía con él. Para que no se le ocurriese dejarla sola, dejarla a secas, nunca más. Jamás. Giró suavemente la cabeza y le vio a través del pequeño hueco que dejaban las puertas de tela de la tienda. Casi se le escapó una sonrisa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía que algo estuviese bien.

—¿Hermione? —escuchó a Ron llamarla, y ella le ignoró. Solo se quedó mirando el cielo abstraída y escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, casi tanto como cuando le había visto esta mañana, igual que cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella y ella no podía evitar sentirse tonta por dejar que su cuerpo reaccionarse de esa forma estando en plena guerra.

Sintió a Ron antes de verle. Podía imaginarlo, con las manos en los bolsillos, y una cara de disculpa propia de un niño pequeño después de haber hecho algo que no debía, de haber desobedecido. Y casi tuvo ganas de sonreír, abrazarle y decirle que no pasaba nada. Aunque, evidentemente, no hizo eso. Su plan de seguir enfadada con él se iría al traste.

—Hermione... ¿No... no vas a entrar a cenar algo? —preguntó Ron en voz baja.

—No tengo hambre —respondió Hermione de forma tajante, sin mirarle aun.

—Aun así... deberías entrar. Hace mucho frío aquí fuera —sugirió Ron suavemente, con el mismo tono de voz bajo y dulce que había empleado hacía un momento, como si con eso ella fuese a perdonarle.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias —replicó Hermione sin dar más explicaciones, dejando que su orgullo fuese quien tomase el control de la situación en ese momento.

Creía que Ron le replicaría otra vez pero no le oyó decir nada más. Lo único que oyó fue el ruido que hizo cuando se sentó a su lado. Estaba muy cerca de ella, casi tanto que por momentos parecía que sus caderas podían rozar.

Ron no sabía por dónde empezar. Quería pedirle perdón. Quería decirle un montón de cosas, como que era un celoso y un tonto, y que la quería con locura. Quería decirle todo eso sin tener que hacerlo.

—Hermione... —empezó Ron sin saber cómo demonios iba a seguir la frase. Era casi como si en esa sola palabra, en su nombre, estuviese intentando condensar todo lo que quería y necesitaba decirle porque no era capaz de encontrar otra forma de hacerlo.

—Sigo enfadada contigo —sentenció Hermione y, ahora si, giró su cara para mirarle a los ojos—. Así que ni lo intentes. El que hayas vuelto no cambia nada.

—En realidad, eso lo cambia todo, Hermione —dijo intentando no alzar el tono de voz. Si esto fuese una discusión normal y corriente, como las que solían tener tan a menudo, él ya estaría gritando. Pero esta vez había metido tanto la pata que ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada y a gritar más que él.

—Te fuiste —dijo Hermione haciendo hincapié en cada sílaba, queriendo sonar todo lo dura que fuese posible, pero su voz solo reveló algo que Ron no fue capaz de identificar.

—Pero he vuelto, Hermione.

—No hubieses tenido que volver si no te hubieses marchado —explicó Hermione de forma tajante, y algo más.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Y lo siento. Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo he sentido cada día desde que me fui. Lo que pasó es que... —intentó explicarse Ron sin demasiado éxito.

—¡Lo que pasó es que eres idiota, Ronald Weasley! —gritó Hermione girándose por fin hacia él para poder enfrentarle mejor— ¡Un idiota, y un estúpido, y...! ¡Y un tonto!

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? —preguntó Hermione enfadándose un poco más de lo normal y poniéndose en pie; discutir sentada le ponía nerviosa. El que él no se defendiese ni pelease con ella era algo que no sabía manejar. Así que optó por lo único que ella sabía hacer cuando se trataba de Ron, que era enfadarse más y esperar a que él le gritase también.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga Hermione? —le preguntó Ron levantándose también— ¿Que la cagué? ¿Es que crees que no lo sé? No puedo discutirte que soy un idiota, o un estúpido, porque lo soy.

—Y un tonto —añadió Hermione en el mismo tono de voz, aunque más aliviada ahora al ver que Ron por fin empezaba a reaccionar.

—¡Oh, claro! Lo olvidaba, y un tonto —repuso Ron entornando los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Dios, ¿por qué Hermione tenía que ser tan cabezota? Aquello no estaba saliendo como había planeado antes de salir de la tienda—. Mira, yo... No quise irme. Fue ese maldito horrocrux. Lo llevaba puesto desde hacía horas y enloquecí. Ni siquiera estaba pensando lo que decía.

—¡Te pedí que te lo quitases! En realidad, te pedí mucho más que eso. Y no te importó —le acusó Hermione moviendo sus manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Hermione...

—¡Te seguí! Te seguí, y te pedí que te quedases, que no te fueses, te supliqué y te dio igual. ¡Te marchaste igualmente y yo... ! —continuó Hermione sintiendo como toda su sangre corría burbujeante en sus venas con todo su enfado y angustia mezclada con ella.

—¡Creía que estabas liada con Harry!

La confesión de Ron cayó sobre Hermione como un jarro de agua fría. No porque no supiese que ésa había sido la razón por la que se fue el pelirrojo, sino porque no esperaba que él fuese a decírselo. Pero ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Directamente. Había creído que ella se había liado con Harry. Y ya está.

—Creía que te habías liado con él y no lo pude soportar. Igual que no pude soportar verte con el imbécil de McLaggen o el cabeza hueca de Krum. No pude, ¿vale? ¡No puedo! Por eso tuve que irme. ¿Era eso lo que querías oír? Pues bien, ahí lo tienes. Y ahora si quieres puedes enfadarte más y gritar más alto y decirme otra vez lo idiota que soy y...

Ron estaba tan sumido en sus propias palabras que no fue capaz de procesar el hecho de ver a Hermione mirarle como si todo su mundo se hubiese reducido a ese momento, ni la vio avanzar las dos zancadas que la separaban de él, ni vio cómo su manta caía al suelo, ni mucho menos fue consciente de las manos de Hermione en sus mejillas, sus dedos hundiéndose en su carne y sus labios estampándose contra los suyos.

Y fue como si los dos hubiesen estado esperando ese beso durante toda su vida, porque en realidad sí que lo habían estado esperando toda su vida. Era la clase de beso que te funde los huesos y revoluciona todo tu sistema nervioso —y no nervioso también—. La clase de beso que hace que no quieras volver a besar a otro persona nunca más.

Dando gracias a que su cuerpo supiese reaccionar en casos de emergencia como ésos, las manos de Ron volaron hasta su pelo, enredando sus dedos entre varios mechones y acercando aun más su cara a la suya. Tenerla así de cerca, sentir su calor, poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, su boca cubriendo la suya. Solo necesitaba asegurarse de que ella no se iba a ninguna parte. Porque él desde luego no pensaba volver a irse.

Hermione fue la primera que dejó escapar un suspiro sobre sus labios antes de abandonarlos y quedarse rozándolos durante varios segundos, con los ojos cerrados todavía, recuperando la respiración, sintiendo como la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas. Los dedos de Ron seguían enredados en su pelo pero, aun así, éstos jugueteaban sobre su nuca. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo antes de abrir los ojos.

Sus ojos azules la miraban sin pestañear, casi como si tuviese miedo de abrir la boca y meter la pata. Y Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa, apenas imperceptible, solo lo suficiente para que su rostro se dulcificase.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Hermione en un murmullo y se mordió los labios; tenía demasiadas ganas de sonreír—. Y sigo enfadada contigo.

Su tono de voz y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron le dieron las pistas suficientes a Ron como para saber que si había algo que no estaba era enfadada. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y ladeó levemente la cabeza, no queriendo dejar que ese momento se rompiese, que acabase. Le daba igual que no fuese a durar para siempre, pero que durase un poquito más.

—¡Ron, Hermione! —se escuché decir a Harry saliendo de la tienda y buscándoles con la mirada— ¿Vais a venir a... cenar?

Cómo no, Harry tenía que aparecer a interrumpir el momento más romántico de sus vidas. Los dos se giraron lentamente, sintiendo como el encantamiento se rompía a su alrededor, y miraron a Harry entre avergonzados, sonrojados y molestos. Éste les miraba sin poder creerse aun lo que estaba viendo. Llevaba esperando que eso ocurriese casi más que ellos y no podía alegrarse más por ellos, de que por fin se hubiesen encontrado en mitad de aquella guerra, de tenerse el uno al otro.

Sin decir nada, algo sonrojada aun y con las rodillas temblándole, Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y empezó a andar hacia la tienda de campaña, solo a unos pocos pocos metros de donde estaban. Ron se quedó mirándola, observando los pasos que daba y la alejaban de él. Sintió la urgencia de seguirla, de hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho hacía semanas, de asegurarse de que no iban a hacer como si aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido.

—Entonces... —dijo Ron con una voz que apenas reconoció como suya— No cambia nada, ¿no?

Hermione se detuvo en el instante en el que escuchó la voz de Ron y se volvió levemente, solo lo justo como para poder mirarle sin tener que girarse del todo. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y bajó la mirada un momento; si seguía mirándole no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir controlando sus ganas de deshacer sus pasos.

—No, no cambia nada —sonrió Hermione y, mirándole una última vez, entró en la tienda de campaña.

Al fin y al cabo era verdad. Nada había cambiado. Seguían tan locos el uno por el otro como el primer día; la única diferencia era que ahora los dos lo sabían. Lo cual, pensándolo bien, puede que lo hubiese cambiado todo.

* * *

_Finite Incantatem. Y hasta aquí llega este pequeño oneshot sobre cómo pude ser el primer beso de Ron y Hermione si no hubiese habido primer beso. Espero que os haya gustado, así que hacédmelo saber y pasaos por el foro Romione Pride, para ver qué otras historias participan en el reto y votar, y para charlar con otras locatigüisquis por Romione como nosotras._

_Nos vemos y, recordad, si dejáis un **review** aumentan las posibilidades de que Ron deje que le llames idiota... y que le beses :)_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


End file.
